Confusion
by Serena Scarlet
Summary: PLEASE READ: I had a friend post this up before, so if you've read this before, you're right. Please continue to read only this version. When Yuki sees that Tohru likes Kyo, it seems all hope is lost. Or is it?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N Hello everyone! This is my first fanfic, and although I accept constructive criticism, flames are not exactly so nice. I mean, if you've every made your first fanfic and someone got all upset or anything then you wouldn't like it, right? Anyways, here goes. **

Rating: T (for Kyo's mouth and just in case)

Main characters: Tohru, Kyo, and Yuki

Genre: Romance, Friendship

**Confusion**

Chapter 1

He sighed, looking over at her. Yuki slowly averted his gaze from her to the blackboard and back towards her; Tohru Honda, who lived with him in his house and the girl he respected and liked. _More_ than friends. That was his problem. He couldn't like someone who shared the same rooftop as he, could he? It almost seemed as some sort of unofficial violated rule.

Still, he looked at her chewing the end of her pencil and nervously copying down every word their teacher said. Her hair swished and swayed as she looked up from her notebook then down to it again. Yuki couldn't help but notice things like that.

Then he glanced over to his cousin, Kyo, and sighed again. It was pretty obvious that Kyo really liked Tohru too. The way he talked to her, and the way he sometimes flashed that special smile reserved only for her…It was obvious to everyone in the world, except maybe for Tohru. Still, she seemed to maybe like Kyo a lot too, and Yuki was pretty sure that she didn't see Yuki that way in return.

And that is when the idea showed up in his head. A plan, actually. You see, there might be a way to prevent Tohru from liking Kyo, or at least slow down the process a bit. Enough to let her see her other options…but he shoved it down in the back of his mind. It was risky, and he didn't want to fool around with Tohru's feelings like that. But the plan kept coming back again. He weighed the other options, but he saw quickly that he would lose either way. But with _this_ plan…no, he really shouldn't do it. Yuki was, after all, a gentleman. He would succumb to a low idea like this one. But it was tempting. And no matter how much he pushed it down, it would keep bobbing up again, stronger than before, until he decided he might as well do it. It may be his last chance.

…

Tohru, Kyo, and Yuki had come home from school, and after a quick change, Tohru ended up in the kitchen. When Yuki walked in Tohru smiled and said, "Hi Yuki! Hey wait for a second." She put the pan of fish into the oven. "Alright! What's going on?"

"Well, Ms. Honda, could you maybe come with me to the base? I think the strawberries are ready for picking." "Sure!"

So Tohru and Yuki walked down to the vegetable garden and started to work on it, and were having a conversation about school and stuff when Tohru sensed something was wrong. She looked over to see Yuki looking at her weirdly. She started to panic a little.

_Oh no! What if he has an asthma attack or maybe I have something like a spider on me or…_Her thoughts were rudely interrupted when Yuki leaned over and kissed her.

xxx

**Hmm…seems like things are speeding up! I'll try to update whenever it works out, ok?**

**Now, press the pretty green and white button and I'll guarantee a happy face for everyone that reviews. Or at least a mention in the next chapter.**

**A/N: Thank you amaramichelle, fruitsbasketfan13, InuNoTashiolvr16 and al2010 for reviewing! I'm so happy! (flashes Tohru-like grin) There's your honorable mention, and here are your happy faces**


	2. Chapter 2

**And so I present the next chapter!!!**

Chapter 2

Kyo was lying on the roof, relaxing as usual. But today he was looking mostly at the area around him. Usually he was looking up at the sky to gaze on clouds or admire the stars. But he now noticed that from Shigure's roof he could see an awful lot. In fact, if he stood up he could see a part of his school and even beyond that, a quick glimpse of the Sohma property. Then he turned his attention to the woods around him. That's when he noticed a clearing.

It seemed to be a vegetable garden of some sort. He even saw some people tending it. Kyo's sharp cat-like eyes saw that it was Yuki and Tohru. He almost laughed at loud at the sight. _Yuki? The damn rat's gardening?_ He could picture his gray-haired cousin watering watermelons or bean sprouts with a pink watering can and sun hat. _Well, I guess that explains the random vegetables they bring in. _

He looked again at the two, happily pulling weeds or whatever they were doing. His eyes rested upon Tohru. She seemed to be at peace there, and he saw her put on that little confused look for Yuki. Then, he noticed something else. Yuki was close to Tohru, too close…_HEY!_ The stupid thing was _kissing _her. The blood shot up to his head. It was no secret that he liked Tohru, as everyone else could tell. Well, everyone except maybe Tohru, but still…In a mad rage, he suddenly found himself holding a rock, vision blurred, arms poised to throw it at his cousin. _How dare he kiss his Tohru, he didn't have any right…_Wait, _his_ Tohru? He suddenly came to the realization that she wasn't _his_…He lowered his hand.

Looking back up at the…_couple_…he saw that they were still kissing. His blood boiled. _She isn't moving away. Ugh, I need to think._

And for the first time in his life, Kyo Sohma went off of the roof to get away from his problems then on it.

…

Tohru's eyes widened, and her face flushed. Yuki was kissing her. Did Yuki like her? Yuki was _kissing_ her. She couldn't think straight. All she could conclude was that the rat was in front of her. Kissing her. _Okay Tohru, think like that, little bit at a time._ He was very gentle. And it wasn't like they were making out or anything. So she sorta just froze, not knowing what to do. Or say. If she moved away, she might hurt Yuki's feelings! It didn't hurt to just stay there right. She didn't want to go away, and she didn't want to stay. _And yet, Yuki's lips are so soft…_

…

Yuki smiled inwardly, already liking his plan. He knew that all he needed to do was make her consider her other options, make her consider _him._ And it seemed to be working. He lightly lay his hand on hers. Just let it rest there. It wasn't any heated make out session. Just a little kiss, short and sweet. When he eventually broke away, they were both thinking the same thing. (Well sort of)

_I'm so confused._

_Confusion has never been so sweet…_

xxx

**Sorry this took a while to post up…you know how summer is and stuff. I'm thinking of doing a "choose your ending" sort of thing since I like both couples. Until next time! –S. Scarlet **


	3. Chapter 3

**YAY! More comments and reviews! Thanks to all that commented and all that added this story to their story alert. This chapter is dedicated to them.**

**I do not own Fruits Basket. If I did, it would probably be messed up by now.**

Chapter 3

Tohru was in the kitchen, washing the sink now that she finished washing the dishes. As she put down the faucet nozzle, she sighed.

_It's been a long day. Maybe I should go to bed._

She went upstairs and saw that her desk was a little cluttered. She started to clean up, picking up her uniform…WAIT, her _dirty_ uniform?!

"AHHH! I forgot the laundry! Oh no!"

The flustered Tohru gathered up her clothes and ran off to get the rest of the Sohma's laundry. Like usual, Shigure's and Yuki's dirty clothing baskets were outside their doors for her to pick up. But Kyo's wasn't out.

_That's strange._ Confused, Tohru brought up her knuckles to rap on his several-times-broken door frame. No answer. After trying again, Tohru looked at her options.

_Well, he's not answering, so maybe he's asleep. Or what if he doesn't want me to come in? But I have to get his clothes…Ok, I'll just check._

She slowly opened the door. "Kyo?" Silence.

_Oh. He's not here._

She walked over to the Kyo's laundry basket. When she picked it up, it was light. Way too light. Looking inside, she saw that there was only his uniform in there.

_But what about the rest of his…oh._

Tohru suddenly noticed the lumps around Kyo's room that were now identified as his clothing, strewn about the room lazily. **(A/N: Usually Kyo just forgets about laundry day until the last minute, then runs around the room, stuffing everything in his basket for Tohru)**

Tohru sighed for the second time that night. "Well, like Mom said, this stuff isn't going to clean itself!" Tohru said with a smile as she picked up the first shirt.

…

It was getting late, as it was already sunset. Kyo slowly walked back to the house, returning from his jog. He _was_ planning to sulk around in his room for forever, but then it seemed as if the four walls started to close in on him. So he did the next thing natural, which was taking a walk. He was in the center of a nearby neighborhood when the sky started to turn dark.

_Damn…_he had to get home soon. Kyo broke into a run. Sprinting felt good. It was like he could go far away from all his problems. He knew that when he got home, he'd have to survive an entire evening with Yuki and Tohru making mushy faces at each other. He cringed, and picked up his speed.

Kyo finally came to the hill that overlooked Shigure's property. Going inside, he just went up to his room, no even bothering to say "I'm home," to Shigure.

"Geez Kyo, there's no need to be so unsociable. What are today's delinquents coming to…"

"I heard that Shigure!" snapped Kyo.

"Ooh, someone's in a bad mood! What happened? Did the pet shop run out of kitty litter?"

Kyo just gritted his teeth.

He rushed upstairs to get away from the "old, perverted dog". He already had enough happen today, and Shigure wasn't worth dealing over.

Stepping into his bedroom, he went straight to his bed and flopped on it. Unfortunately, this was quickly left with a poof sound and the next thing Kyo knew, he was landing on the floor as a cat.

"What the…" POOF! Another puff of smoke and Kyo was cut off by his very own transformation. After quickly changing, he went to inspect what exactly happened. Walking over to his bed, he found…Tohru? Tohru was in his room?! On closer inspection, she was sleeping.

_But what…how did she…my bed…HUH?_

Eyebrows raised, he thought about why she was in his room. It was like his thoughts were fragments of other thoughts.

_So Tohru's here, for some reason. Plus we're alone. In my room…AGH!!_

"Oh great," exclaimed Kyo as he backed up into something. His laundry basket…huh, why was that here…He smacked himself in the head. Of course! Today was laundry day! Tohru must've come in while he was gone to get his clothes. And she probably fell asleep from the work of cleaning up. He couldn't blame her. His room was a mess.

_And compared to that clean freak Yuki…_He shook his head. Thinking about his cousin still hurt.

Proud of his detective skills, he now moved onto the difficult task of waking her up. He couldn't carry her, of course. And wouldn't Shigure LOVE to see him dragging Tohru like a sack.

However, waking her up proved hard. Contrary of what you would think, Tohru Honda was _not_ a light sleeper.

"Come on Tohru, wake up! Tohru!" Kyo urged while shaking her gently by the shoulders.

"WAKE UP!"

"Huh, what? AAH, the laundry! I forgot!" Tohru sat up straight, only to meet Kyo by the lips.

**A/N: There! The start of the scene that I have lost sleep after. Seriously, I've thought of millions of ways I could execute the Kyoru kiss. But I didn't want them to be too OOC. If I am, please press the little green button! I LIVE on your reviews!**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Okay. Calm down Flowershasha. No need to kill anyone today, right?**

**Sorry this took so long…I suppose I'm just uninspired. I would blame it on "writers block" but I knew what was going to happen in this chapter, so I have no excuse except for pure laziness.**

**Disclaimer: If I owned Furuba, then I wouldn't be wasting my time writing FanFictions. I'd just publish more manga.**

Chapter 4

Kyo had imagined kissing Tohru a million times. No, make that _two million_. He was just a guy in love, and it was completely normal to imagine kissing her under the mistletoe or something. But he had never thought he'd be kissing her like this.

On accident. By mistake.

Life just loved to screw around with him, didn't it?

And yet, what a fool he was. Frozen in a position where his lips were touching Tohru's.

Neither one moved away.

Neither one wanted to.

He felt his mind become intoxicated, crazed by his hormones. Who cares if she was making out with his cousin this afternoon?

This moment, maybe this one moment, he could pretend she was his.

He lifted one hand to her face and brushed away some hair.

And so he kissed her. Like he was addicted to her. It was simple, and uncomplicated, but he felt his blood pound in his ears anyway. And Tohru was kissing back.

_God, she smells good. Like vanilla. Like the purest thing in the world._

Not knowing exactly what was possessing him, he leaned in and suddenly felt the ground lifted away from him.

Poof.

Kyo felt like he'd just stood up from lying down, and indeed, he was being torn away from his dream. He was ripped away from his dream and into a nightmare, because not only was he now a cat, but he was in an extremely uncomfortable situation with Tohru. They were just kissing, a lot, and it kind of just stopped. No one said anything for three seconds until Tohru spoke up.

"Eh heh heh, I have to do the laundry, okay?" He watched as she picked up his clothes, (which were now on the floor), throw them into the laundry basket, and haul all three baskets into the hallway. The door shut quickly after that.

Five minutes later, Kyo changed back. He quickly changed and lay down on his bed (making sure it was female-less). But he couldn't fall asleep, no matter how much he tried. Those two minutes kissing Tohru were the best and worst of his life. Because now that it was over, he had to remember she was Yuki's.

Looks like it was just one of those days.

xxx

**A/N: And? How was it? Thanks for your support!**

**For some reason this was a hard chapter to write. Sorry for it being so short. I have to think about what I should do now.**

**VOTE VOTE VOTE: Should I make it a "choose your ending" sorta story or just write it? Should Tohru end up with Kyo or Yuki?**


End file.
